


Where There's Smoke

by CaptainSummerDay



Series: Smoke and Shadow [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSummerDay/pseuds/CaptainSummerDay
Summary: Vex'ahlia has dealt with her fair share of demons, both before and after she started to work for Asum Emring, Master of Secrets of the Tal'dorei Council. But as a conspiracy leads her from the depths of Stillben Asylum to the courts of Emon and Sovereign Uriel, it may only be those demons that can save her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm without a working laptop for way too many months and so pass my time playing Dishonored 2, D&D and having no chill as I wait for the conclusion of the awesome Bec McMaster's latest Steampunk series. Knowledge of Critical Role isn't really required, but expect spoilers for story elements from the Whitestone arc onwards.

 

Vex  held back a wince as the wheel of the cart hit another pothole, the jarring movement causing her back to impact against the rough wooden frame painfully. Not that it made much of a difference to the stiff, tense muscles. After too many nights spent  sleeping on frozen ground and waking each morning to find yet more snow blanketing her camp, every part of Vex’ahlia’s body ached with a bone deep chill. It was only the knowledge of the hot bath and soft bed that awaited once she reached Pike’s house that was keeping her upright.

Trinket had long since succumbed to the rocking motion, the giant form of the bear slumbering on the floor. A tempting warm pillow compared to the hard bench on which she sat.

Gods she was tired. Vex bit back a yawn and tried to ignore the lingering stale traces of pine and smoke that clung to her clothes. Usually she’d already be missing the forest; the feeling of space, the sounds, the smells…

Trinket’s ear twitched in his sleep and Vex forced herself to concentrate on the sounds of the city around her. For once, the thought of walls and noise and people was soothing. Vex fought back a shiver as she glanced out through the canvas flap at the street behind them.

Despite the late hour, the streets of Emon still felt alive if obviously subdued. Magelights hung from iron poles along the cobblestone road, their cold white glow a contrast to the warm blooms that occasionally spilled from behind closed and shuttered windows. In a short few hours the whole of the city would awake in a riot of noise and activity, the warehouses already a steady stream of motion as they loaded their carts with the new day’s deliveries. But here in the streets surrounding the cloud-top district, there was only the occasional guard on patrol to break the quiet.

The cart swayed as they turned a corner and Vex finally felt a shift in the tension that had gripped her for far too many days. It wouldn’t be long until she was tucked safe in the warmth that always seemed to cling to Pike’s home.

One of these days, Vex was going to have to find her own home to return to in the city.

Vex shivered and forced away the chill that ran through her. She was just glad that for tonight at least, there’d be a friendly face to greet her.

The cart gave a final lurch as it pulled up outside the stone steps that led up to the lantern-lit door standing between her and the promise of a good night’s sleep at last. Vex rolled back her shoulders with a groan as she reached down to flick Trinket’s still fluttering ear.

“Enough dreams of salmon, buddy. We’re here.”

Trinket gave a displeased snuffle before he blinked awake with a slow yawn, his eyes taking a moment to find Vex in the shadowy interior. Vex smiled as she scratched under his chin and he grumbled his pleasure.

“Come on. Let’s go say hello to Pike.”

Vex stretched one last time before she turned and jumped out the back of the cart, her gaze immediately caught by the muted black carriage currently waiting across the street. Although members of the Tal’dorei council usually travelled under the official crest when on business, Vex’ahlia had become very familiar with the _other_ carriage the council’s official Master of Secrets employed in his work.

“Looks like Asum’s eager for disappointment tonight, Trinket.” She murmured, the bear’s large head nuzzling her shoulder as he clambered to his feet behind her. “Might as well put someone out their misery.”

 

*

 

“You could have waited 'til morning I’m afraid, Seeker.” Vex called as she strode through the open door, pausing a moment to quickly kiss the small form of Pike on the cheek as Trinket staggered in at her heels.  “I haven’t much to tell you.”

Vex frowned as she tugged at her gloves, the leather still stiff from the cold, as she crossed the hallway to the entrance of the sitting room Pike had indicated with a nod of her head.

“The whole place was quiet as a …”

The words faltered in her mouth as she froze in the doorway. Next to the bald, tattooed form of Asum at the fireplace, a willowy redhead was rising awkwardly to her feet from the settee.

“Keyleth!”

“Vex. Hi.”

Vex’ahlia shook her head and forced a smile to her lips.

“What a surprise! _Lovely_ surprise, I mean.” Vex paused as the heavy form of a bear pressed up behind her, causing her to almost stumble forwards before she turned back to see his anxious expression. “Trinket, go. Time for bed.  I’ll just be a moment, buddy. “

With a sniff and a low rumble in the back of his throat, Trinket turned and made for the kitchen. Vex took a deep breath before she spun and stepped into the room, her eyes scanning for any other occupants.

“So…” Vex drawled as she finally worked one of her hands free of its prison. “My brother with you?”

Keyleth’s eyes darted across to Asum before she glanced back at Vex, fingers twisting in the soft folds of her skirt as she shook her head in answer.

“He doesn’t know I’m here.”

Asum turned away from the warmth of the fire as he inclined his head in greeting.

“She came at my request, Vex’ahlia.”

“It was a … _mutual_ request.” Keyleth hastily added.

Vex felt one of her eyebrows raise.

“Really?” With a final tug she pulled off her remaining glove and paused before she set them down on the dark wooden sideboard beside her.  “All right.”

Vex glanced between the two figures as she leaned her hip against the smooth wood then shrugged.

“Well, I can’t say you haven’t got my attention. Planning on satisfying my curiosity?”

Asum took a step towards her.

“Less than an hour ago, my network became aware of increased activity amongst some of our more _guarded_ targets. We barely had enough time to raise security before an attempt was made on the life of Sovereign Uriel.” He paused as he considered his next words. “A very… _specialised_ form of attempt.”

Vex quirked her head as a wry smile twisted her lips. “Don’t hold out on me, Asum. You know that warm up has my interest.”

“It was specialised enough that usually we’d already have our suspect, and in a way we do.”

Vex frowned, her mind taking a moment to connect the dots.

“You’re talking about…”

“Seeker Emring is talking about Lord de Rolo.” Keyleth supplied before the silence turned awkward.

“The Mad Lord de Rolo?” Vex paused a moment to process her shock then let out a humourless laugh. “Well now I understand why my brother’s not here.”

Asum inclined his head in acknowledgement before continuing. “At the time of his capture, we thought we had managed to confiscate anything that remained after the massacre, however something must have slipped through my net. Any knowledge he has about who could have done this is of crucial importance to eliminating this threat to Tal’dorei.”

“Which is where I come in.” Keyleth stepped forward.  “I’ve got you permission to get into Stillben Asylum and see him. The Warden has instructions to grant your requests, within reason.”

“Are you sure he’s even going to speak to me?” Vex didn’t even try to hide her doubt as she glanced at the two council members. “I mean, aside from all the stories, I know just how much Vax can piss people off. Why do you think he’s going to help us?”

Asum cleared his throat. “Technically the Lord de Rolo is held on grounds of his own safety. With no conviction for any crime we can alter the terms of his detainment at any time. If he’s willing, we can release him into your custody.”

“If he’s not, he’s as crazy as the stories say.” Vex muttered. She chewed on her lip as she considered her limited options before giving up with a shrug.  “All right. You’ll see how I do when I give you my report in the morning.”

Asum smiled as he gave a brief nod. “Good. Now I need to check in with some of my other agents.”

He turned and gave a brief bow to Keyleth before pausing by Vex as he made to exit.

“'Til tomorrow.”

“‘Til tomorrow, Seeker.”

Vex stared at the door as it closed behind him, all thoughts of repose chased from her head. She’d seen many things during her work for the Seeker, although usually at a distance. Now it seemed she was about to get up close and personal with the most infamous figure in Emon.

“Lord de Rolo,” Vex murmured as she turned the idea over in her mind. “Are you as mad as they say, I wonder?”

Keyleth’s hesitant voice cut through her musings. “That’s not all the stories say.”

Vex let out a groan and closed her eyes as the small thrill of excitement she had felt was snuffed out. “I’m aware of my brother, Keyleth. Vax has never been shy about voicing his opinions.” Vex paused before she cracked open one eye and regarded the redhead.  “Can’t imagine he’d like the idea of this.”

“I know.” Keyleth sighed before straightening her shoulders and standing to her full height as the waver in her voice disappeared. “I’m here in my role with the Ashari. He may not like it, but he’ll understand that.”

Vex pulled a face. “You hope.”

Keyleth gave a decisive shake of her head. “He will. He took an oath when he became Champion, same as the rest of us. We all serve the Kingdom first.”

“Tal’dorei prevail.” Vex recited automatically.

“Tal’dorei prevail through us.” Keyleth replied before turning to collect her bronze velvet travel cloak from the settee. The Ashari paused as she gathered the material in her hands and took in a deep breath. Vex’s hand froze from where it was reaching out to her own gloves as she watched Keyleth turn, the conflict in her expression unmistakable as she faced Vex.

 “One last thing.”

Keyleth blew out a breath as she reached into the bundle in her hands and withdrew an engraved platinum band. “They’re not going to let him out if you don’t have this.”

Vex felt her eyes widen as she stared at the ring Keyleth held out towards her.  “Is that…?”

“Yes.”

Vex trailed off as Keyleth walked forward and placed it in her hand, the metal cool against her skin despite the heat of the room.

_It’s a ring._ Vex told herself as she slowly turned it over. _It’s just a ring. At least in my hands._

“The only reason he’s not on our list is because of where Vax left him.” Keyleth said softly as Vex managed to tear her gaze away from the object in her hand to meet her eyes.  “The council’s still not unanimous about his fate. He’s not going to want to but…”

Vex swallowed as Keyleth pulled out the other item that had been the downfall of Lord de Rolo, the light of the fire flaring on the metal of the collar in Keyleth’s hand.

“But you still need to hold the key to his cage.” Vex concluded hoarsely.

Keyleth gave a sad, apologetic shrug. “Now you understand why it had to be you.”

 

*

 

Stillben Asylum for the Insane had been once been a shining beacon of hope for the afflicted, located on the fringes of the Temple district before the dark twisting alleyways of the slums took over the city’s landscape. As the years passed however, the light of the gods and the faithful had shifted away from this corner of Emon, leaving behind a feeling of rot and despair that crept out amongst the boarded up windows and crumbling brickwork lining the approach to the former sanctuary. The dark, ominous form of Stillben, its steep peaks and towers visible even behind the high stone walls and iron spikes that surrounded it, seemed wrapped in a permanent shadow. There had been a brief time where society sought it thrills wandering in carefully curated tours through the hallways, taking in the unfortunate souls that resided there as though observing animals at a zoo. Vex herself had once attended such a gathering many years back, her recall of the event one of unease and disquiet as debutantes and nobility had tittered and gasped at the misery around her.

Vex pushed the memories of pain and loss from her mind as her carriage came to stop beside the wide stone steps that swept up to the imposing entrance. As Vex stepped out into the night air, she could see the pale form of Stillben’s current keeper waiting for her at the top, stood rigidly in front of the slightly faded but elaborately carved wooden doors that led inside. Despite the fall from fashion of his institute, the Warden was dressed in a refined manner, the restrained wealth of his clothing made apparent from the numerous rings on his fingers. The buttons of his waistcoat seemed to pull slightly more than in Vex’s memory though, and his hair had thinned further until the dark wisps seemed oiled to his head.

“Mistress Vessar, I presume.” The Warden stated as he inclined his head and Vex felt a brief rush of relief that he didn’t try to shake her hand. “I am Warden Tylieri. The Council have informed me of your visit. Come.”

Without waiting for an answer, Tylieri turned and pushed open the doors, stepping into the large atrium beyond. The once gleaming marble that had lined the floor was now dull and cracked as the Warden led the way across the cavernous space. Vex glanced at the dark wooden stairway that curled its way up the hall interior to the other floors, the magelights she remembered having been exchanged at some point for the cheaper oil lanterns staggered along its length.

With a jolt she realised that Tylieri had continued past the stone archway they had been led down the last time she was here, and instead was unlocking an iron studded door, barely pausing as he stepped into the gloom.

Vex frowned as she glanced back towards the well-lit entrance hall.

“I thought the wards were down that way.”

“And they are.” Tylieri replied as he turned ahead of her and she quickened her pace to catch up, feeling oddly exposed from the tall narrow windows that pierced the stone of the corridor. “For the regular inmates at least.”

He paused to glance back at her, the light from the lantern flickering across his face as Vex held back a shiver at his expression.

“But you’re not here for a regular inmate.”

Vex forced a smile to her lips as she closed the distance between them. “Privilege has its perks, I guess.”

Tylieri made a noise of disdain as he resumed walking. “Hardly.”

“A murderer is still a murderer regardless of rank.” He continued as they stepped between the shadows cast by moonlight on the floor. “I don’t show favouritism, can’t afford to.  Insanity is a monster beyond our current means to fight. Everyone is here for a reason and there’s little my doctors can do to change that.”

A distant echoing cry cut through the quiet, causing Vex’ahlia to start at the plaintive wail. Tylieri however showed no sign of acknowledgement, his pace unchanged as he followed the turn of the passage.

“I’m more concerned with us all getting safely through the day, and until legal proceedings regarding the de Rolo and the Whitestone estate are over, he’s a ward of the state.”

Vex’ahlia glanced at Tylieri sharply. “So the conditions of his sentence are being met by the city’s purse.”

“Exactly.” Tylieri nodded as another iron door appeared at the end of the corridor in front of them. “We have to choose where to invest their coin.”

“And?” Vex enquired lightly as the Warden paused to withdraw his keys.

“We’re all of the same opinion.” Tylieri replied as he thrust the key in lock. “Confinement over comfort.”

The lock gave a heavy clunk before the door swung open to reveal a descending stone stairway, a sole flickering torch the only light in the darkness. Vex swallowed as she hastily stepped through behind the Warden as he continued.

“We’ve had to move him several times.”

The sound of their footsteps seemed to be swallowed by the heavy stone around them, the air becoming thick with a damp chill that crept down the back of Vex’ahlia’s spine. Her quick intake of breath was reflexive.

“He was stirring up the inmates in other cells.” Tylieri defended sharply, misinterpreting the reason for Vex’s gasp. “Driving them even more crazy than usual.”

Another torch marked the end of the stairs, the glow from Tylieri’s lantern exposing the soot encrusted outline of where its partner had once rested. A guard appeared, crossbow in hand to open the iron gate in front of them, Tylieri barely giving a nod of acknowledgement before setting off into the gloom again.

“So we placed him in a wing by himself, and then he drove the regular guards crazy.” Tylieri gave a muffled snort, shaking his head as he strode past empty bar lined cells. “Doctors didn’t want anything to do with him.”

A note of contempt entered his voice as they turned a corner, passing another crossbow armed guard beneath the sole fluttering torch. “They’d go in and come out shaking. All of them.”

Vex frowned and glanced back at the disappearing figure, sat motionless in the light.

Tylieri turned again sharply, leaving the abandoned dungeon behind to enter a narrow passage, the heavy iron door at the end the only other exit.

 “Kept seeing things that weren’t there.” Tylieri sneered as Vex found herself creeping closer, anxious to remain in the lantern’s glow as the door loomed closer.  “Jumping at shadows.”

He paused as he reached again for his keys, huffing out a short laugh as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Roughly hewn stone columns broke up the iron cells revealed in the room, all seemingly devoid of life. Or at least as far as Vex could tell, the sole illumination coming from a pool of moonlight that fell from the small barred window at the far end to the floor in front of the cell bars beneath. Vex felt her eyebrows raise as she took in the empty sconces and calcified tracts caught in the glow of the lantern light.

“So he ended up in here.” Tylieri concluded softly, a strange half smile twisting across his mouth. “No light to cast a shadow save that which the gods grant him.”  He moved to one side and gestured roughly with his chin.

“He’s at the end.  I recommend you don’t get too close.”

Her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness, Vex walked forward slowly, focusing on that small, soft puddle of light. At first, she thought she could hear a dull rhythmic pounding, reverberating in the dark before she realised it was the beat of her own heart. Forcing her shoulders straighter, she continued, her steps never faltering as she made her way closer.

There was a rush of metal against stone, a slivering whispering sound, signalling the sudden flurry of movement on the other side of the iron bars.

Then she saw him.

He was taller than she expected, the proud aristocratic bearing undiminished despite his surroundings. He stood to his full height, arms pulled taut behind him, a mess of pure white hair falling across his face. The tattered stained shirt that hung loosely from his shoulders did little to disguise the leanness of his frame, but it was the ferocity in his stare that caused the breath to catch in Vex’s throat as she froze on the edge of the moonlight before him.

He frowned as his eyes narrowed, taking in every detail.

“You’re not him.”

Vex felt the corner of her mouth twitch at the softly spoken words as she quirked her head.  “Looks like introductions may not be necessary. Still…” She took a step forward into the light and sketched a brief bow. “Vex’ahlia Vessar.”

There was a quiet hum of acknowledgement before his eyes swept back upwards to her face. “His sister?”

Vex smiled instinctively at the familiar question. “Twin.”

He gave a brief nod as the intensity burned out of his stare, turning back to the shadows.

Vex cleared her throat as she called after him. “I was hoping you might be willing to speak with me.”

For a moment, her only answer was the soft chink of chains until he spoke, his voice absent of any trace of emotion.

“I have nothing more to say. You can ask your brother for answers. I assure you he was very thorough in his questioning.”

Vex narrowed her eyes. “Fine.”

She tipped her head to one side as she stared assessingly into the darkness. This was hardly the first time in her life she’d had to deal with the consequences of the more abrasive side of Vax’s personality, however, her time in Syngorn had taught her the best means of neutralising any form of reproach.

Vex shrugged before fixing her gaze on the dim shape in the corner. “I was sent here to ask for your help by members of the Tal’dorei Council. There was an assassination attempt and currently you’re the best shot we have at stopping another.”

He made a brief sound of surprise before a low chuckle crept out. “Well that’s direct. Nothing like cutting to the chase.”

Vex arched an eyebrow as a slight smile played at her lips. “I can dance around the subject in niceties if you prefer.”

“No, no. It’s fine. Still infinitely preferable to other forms of dialogue. The last time left enough of an impression.”

Vex narrowed her eyes in response to his cynical reply, the ingrained defence of her twin fuelling her words. “The last time also left a lot of bodies on the ground.”

“Your brother would have preferred me among them.”

Vex swallowed at the almost wistful tone in his voice before she smiled her most winning smile. “Luckily for you, I’m nothing like my brother.” She noted, lightly.

He hummed his disagreement. “That remains to be seen.”

“Well,” Vex demurred. “I am depending on you, proving him wrong.” She paused and let out a sigh. “He’s even more insufferable when he’s right.”

There was a melancholic half-laugh in response.

“Siblings always are.”

Vex cocked her head as she regarded the silhouette sat in the shadows. “So you remember that much.” She said softly.

“There’s a lot I remember.” He murmured, the words so quiet Vex strained to hear them in the silence. He paused then let out a penitent sigh. “The catch is separating out the dream from the demon.”

Vex found herself stepping closer as his voice lowered further.

“Some things tend to leave a mark.” He whispered.

She swallowed before breaking the heavy silence left by his words. “Will you help me?”

“What is it you expect me to do exactly? I’m afraid my options are rather limited given my current predicament.”

Encouraged by the faint curiosity Vex took a final step forwards, her movement only halted by the thick iron bars that divided them.

“They don’t have to be. Not if you agree to help me.” She said softly. Her eyes strained at the shadows, searching for any sign of response. “My Lord?”

She could make out a vague shifting in his position, the quiet whisper of his chains echoing his movement.

“You’ll have to forgive me for not leaping at your proposal,” he said slowly. “But I’ve learned the hard way that offers such as yours always have conditions attached.”

Vex shook her head in agitation. “You don’t want out of this place?”

“Oh, desperately.” He replied. “But it’s not at the top of my list.”

Vex felt her eyebrows knit together as she searched for an alternative approach. “Then what is? Tell me.”

Nothing but silence answered her.

“I’ve been there, you know.” She shivered at the memory of snow and stone and pine before clearing her throat and continuing. “Whitestone. Or what’s left at least.”

Vex paused before adding softly. “They’re going to take it from you.”

“They’ll try.” He snarled before a bitter laugh cracked out. “They won’t succeed.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I am a de Rolo.” He said with ice in his voice. “The _last_ de Rolo. Whitestone is in my blood.”

“What do you want?” Vex exclaimed as her hand grasped the bar in front of her in frustration.

She didn’t need to see his face to realise her mistake, the ring almost glowing in the moonlight on her finger.

“And there it is.” He said softly as her hand involuntarily clenched tighter. “As I said, there’s always a catch.”

Vex glanced down at the small band of platinum before letting out a sigh. Reaching into the rough woven pouch that hung from her belt, she pulled out the accompanying collar. It hung heavy in the silence, the slight weight growing each moment as Vex felt her chances of success slip through her fingers.

Vex’s head snapped up as a soft sigh broke the stillness.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to come to me if you want me to put that on. My chains don’t reach that far.”

“Done.” Vex released the bar as she spun round to face Tylieri, still silhouetted in the glow of the entrance.  “Warden! Please open the Lord’s cell.”

Her eyes narrowed as Tylieri walked towards her, his pallid complexion highlighting the discomfort on his face as he began to open his mouth.

Vex frowned as she cut him off. “I do believe you were told to oblige my requests.” His mouth closed with a satisfying snap and she smiled as she nodded towards the cell. “The door, if you please.”

Tylieri muttered darkly to himself as he stepped forward, pulling out his keys. As he unlocked the door, his fingers briefly sketched out a prayer to the gods before pushing the heavy metal open.

“On your head be it.”

Vex ignored Tylieri’s ominous words as she swept past him. From the glow of his lantern, she could see the Lord de Rolo rising to meet her.

Her hand tightened around the collar as she glanced down at it, unable to meet the cool blue eyes that tracked her every movement. “You know how this works.”

De Rolo let out a soft, humourless laugh. “My memory on the matter is quite clear, thank you.”

Vex exhaled slowly before raising her head to meet his gaze.

“Freedom always comes at a price.” She said softly, aware of both the apologetic tone of her voice and the presence of Tylieri lingering in the doorway.  “This is yours.”

“I’m not sure freedom is the term I’d use.” De Rolo said quietly as his eyes slid down to the collar in her hands.

“It’s the best I have to offer.” She whispered as she stepped forward and extended her hand towards him. This close she could see the faint tremor that ran through his body, the way his fingers curled into fists at his side. “Better a leash than a cage.”

Her words seemed to cut through the indecision that had rooted the Lord de Rolo where he stood. His eyes snapped back up to hers and Vex felt her breath catch at the weight of the knowledge in them.

He reached out, his hand steady as it closed around the collar.

“Not always.” He murmured before fastening it in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Time was a fickle, nebulous beast. As a boy, Percy had always appreciated the irony in the hours he lost whilst creating clockwork constructions, curiosities that harnessed and ran on the very substance that had slipped by in the blink of an eye. Later those same hours, which once vanished without a trace, had stretched and worn on with agonising languor, the marks on his body the only way to track their passing.

In Stillben time had existed in the form of a perpetual twilight, much like the haze that clung to the moments between sleep and wakefulness. Alone in his darkened cell the whispers in his mind had been magnified, drowning out everything else in the silence. He knew Tylieri had been there; although how many of those visits, with Tylieri either alone or accompanied by whomever had the coin were actually real… of that he was uncertain.

He would have dismissed this latest encounter as yet another of these phantasmal appearances; the memory of the raven black feathers swooping down on him in righteous fury was never far from the surface, but then she had stepped into the light. It had taken a moment, but even without his glasses he had seen the subtle differences.

She claimed to be nothing like her brother.  Despite the way her eyes would narrow, her chin raise as she unleashed that familiar assessing stare that cut right to his core; she had spoken with absolute conviction, offering him something he didn’t even allow himself to think about.

At least not anymore.

He’d learnt from his mistakes.

 

_Not again._

 

It could be a trick.

She claimed to be nothing like her brother yet she had walked over the wards in his cell as though they didn’t exist. As though the heavy weight of the magic didn’t touch her at all, didn’t pull at the corners of her mind, sapping her strength and awareness into a numbing stupor.

The products of the darkness that clung to him would never be so bold.

And even his most nightmarish conjurations had never worn Ripley’s ring.

The rough weft of cotton rubbed against Percy’s fingertips as he stretched and flexed his hands in the pockets of his thick coat, grounding himself in the present moment.

It didn’t feel like a trick. Not stood here in the coat his companion had managed to procure along with his release. His own items were long since lost; no doubt to some collector of the macabre in return for a donation to Tylieri’s personal funds, despite the protestations he offered when challenged.

Well, not all his possessions. Percy slipped out a hand to adjust his glasses, the weight both familiar and strange after so long.

Percy took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut as he turned his face up to the night sky. A gentle misting of rain hung in the air, gathering lightly on his skin and pebbling on the smooth surface of the lenses. It seemed different somehow from the damp that had been a permanent companion in his cell, seeping through the stone, a constant stale chill that his worn clothing had done little to combat. At least now he had some form of defence, even if the boots were a touch snug and rubbed awkwardly against the mounds of his foot. The discomfort was minor however, compared to the inner turmoil his change in conditions had wrought.

It didn’t feel like a trick.

It felt like a choice.

A gentle, brief touch on his arm brought an end to his reflection.

“Are we good?”

Percy opened his eyes as he glanced across at the slender brunette stood beside him. She quirked her head as she regarded him before her gaze slid to the scowling figure lurking in the doorway behind them.  A slight smile played across her face at Tylieri’s poorly concealed anger and she raised her voice as she called back to him.

“Thank you again for your… _assistance,_ Warden. I’ll be sure to make note of it in my report to the council.”

“Be sure your notes include my express reservations about overriding the opinions of my staff. To disregard experts in matters of psychosis and-“

Vex’ahlia’s smile broadened as her eyes narrowed, her pointed delivery cutting off Tylieri. “I assure you, Warden. I’ll leave _nothing_ out.”

Percy felt his lips twitch as she met his eyes again and winked, the easy camaraderie in the gesture catching him off guard. She tipped her head towards the sleek black carriage, waiting just beyond the open gates.

“Let’s go.”

As though pulled by invisible strings, he followed her.

The carriage was simple but well appointed, the seating covered in a sturdy but soft to the touch cotton. As Percy settled himself back against the padded cushions, Vex’ahlia reached up and rapped sharply on the roof, a relieved sigh escaping her lips as the carriage jolted into movement. A comfortable calm filled the interior, aided no doubt by the increasing distance between them and the shadow of Stillben.

Percy turned his head from the window where he had been tracking the decreasing form of the asylum, and used the opportunity to study the woman sat opposite him. There was a smoothness to her face which suggested youth, although the refined cast to her bone structure led Percy to suspect that her actual age could be anywhere from her early twenties to mid thirties. That there was noble blood somewhere in her family tree seemed likely, although her ease with the practical and functional clothing she wore suggested she had not been raised as such. Even the most adventurous and rebellious Lady, who might choose such an ensemble to flout the fashions of society, would not have the wear and smudges of dirt that spoke of actual use.

Thick, dark hair was swept into a braid which hung over her shoulder, the sole adornments to her apparel three blue feathers which were clipped just behind her left ear.  The small ornamentation stood out as in Percy’s experience members of the Blades, Tal’dorei’s elite team of protectors and the sharp edge of justice, there had been a uniform austere and spartan approach to dress save only for the cloak of office signalling the Raven Queen’s Champion. Percy supposed Vex’ahlia’s connection to the head of the organisation would no doubt allow her a degree of flexibility. She certainly was connected enough to pull him out of the hole he had been rotting in for the past couple of years.

Percy felt his eyebrows knit together as he mulled over this latest and unexpected turn of events. For once the cacophony of thoughts that had been his constant companion and torment was silent, allowing him the freedom to just absorb the details of his surroundings.

It was…

It was surprising pleasant. Comforting, despite the cloak and dagger nature of his quasi rescue. He had never really realised until this moment just how oppressive silence could be.

“Something on your mind?” A wry smile stretched across the face of his companion as Percy started at her sudden question.

“No. No. Quite the opposite in fact.” He let out a sigh and attempted an answering smile of his own. “Quite the opposite.”

His attempt sadly seemed to be found wanting, as Vex’ahlia let out a delicate snort before she arched an eyebrow.

“Liar.” She leaned forward and lowered her voice conspiratorially. “I can almost hear those thoughts of yours.”

Percy felt his smile grow brittle as a chill ran through him. _Stupid. How utterly and unequivocally stupid of him._ He swallowed, muscles flexing underneath the cool caress of metal.

“Ah, yes. I had forgotten that’s how this works.”Percy murmured. Across from him, Vex’ahlia’s smile faded as she frowned and slowly drew back into her seat.

The silence stretched between them.

He cleared his throat. “Allow me to ask, then.  What exactly is it that the Blades want of me?”

Vex’ahlia shrugged as she glanced out the carriage window. “Your head mounted on a spike on the edges of the Graveyard district, last I heard. But then again, the Blades and I aren’t really on speaking terms.”

Percy frowned. “You don’t work with your brother?”

With a roll of her eyes Vex’ahlia turned back to face him. “I work for Seeker Emring, and he for one, thinks that your head is of far greater value if it remains where it is.”

Percy blinked as he processed that piece of unexpected information. “That’s…”

“Reassuring?” Her smile was anything but.

“I would have settled on inauspicious.”

Vex’ahlia blew out a sigh. “Right now, you know as much as I do about this whole matter. I believe in keeping an open mind. You’ve agreed to help me and I intend to take you at your word.”

Percy huffed out a soft but cynical laugh. “You’re saying you trust me?”

“For now.” She shrugged.

“And once this is over? What then?”

Her lips twitched as her left eyebrow raised. “Not anxious to return to Stillben, my Lord?”

“Well the food is terrible.” Percy deadpanned.

Vex’ahlia let out a brief laugh before an assessing look settled on her face.

“I rather think that depends on you.” The ghost of an emotion, too brief for Percy to identify passed over her face before she turned to look out the window again. “But I dislike cages. Of any form.”

_It could be a trick._

Percy swallowed, aware of the weight around his neck and stamped down hard on the whispering voice in the back of his mind.

Too late for second thoughts, he had made his choice.

He let out a humourless laugh. “The Count will be displeased to hear that.”

“Count?” Vex’ahlia’s head snapped back to face him, her confusion apparent.

“Tylieri.” Percy clarified. He cocked his head at her evident surprise. “You didn’t know? It was quite the scandal back in the day. Bankruptcy, betrayal, bloodshed…”

Vex’ahlia made a disdainful snort. “I bet society just lapped that up.”

“His patron certainly did.” Percy muttered.

Vex’ahlia tapped a finger against her lips as a contemplative look settled across her features.

“He didn’t strike me as man of hidden talents.” She said as her fingers curled, allowing her to rest her chin on her hand.

Percy felt his glasses slip slightly as the carriage wheel ran over an uneven stone and reached up to adjust them. The little toe of his right foot was beginning to throb from his purloined boots.

“Well he certainly has mastered the art of profiting from misery.” He sighed as memories of butter soft calf skin came into his mind. He wriggled his toes, trying to coax a fraction more give from the hard leather.

“You’ve yet to try and convince me of your innocence.”

Percy blinked and glanced up to find Vex’ahlia’s steady gaze on him.

“Of the many things I am, innocent is not one of them.” He said slowly. At his companion’s continued scrutiny he shrugged as he turned to look out the window, the sensation uncomfortably familiar.  “Besides which, it would be a futile endeavour in my current circumstance.”

There was a hum in response before her softly voiced question. “Why did you agree?”

Percy stiffened, her words unlocking a flood of memories of the time his life irrevocably changed.

 

The dinner.

 

The screaming.

 

The sheer terror that propelled him through the halls of Whitestone and into Ripley’s carefully constructed cage.

 

But most of all, he remembered his sister pleading. Her shaking hands fumbling with the lock as the threat of discovery and capture grew along with his demands that she just _run_.

Run and leave him.

 

“Because when she asked me, I should have…” Percy blew out a sigh as he closed his eyes, fighting against the prickling sensation behind his eyelids. He swallowed, pushing back the lump in his throat. “I’ve had time enough to wonder if all this could have been avoided if I just said yes.”

Percy opened his eyes to meet an expression of curiosity and compassion on Vex’ahlia’s face which made him shift uncomfortably. He shrugged again before turning back to the window, the streets outside easier to deal with than the threat of empathy in a sea of regret.

“Not that it matters,” He said finally. “Or shouldn’t at least. They’re all dead now.”

There was no response from inside the carriage. Outside the window, the ornate facades of grand stone buildings swept past, Emon’s elite tucked up safe behind the large glass windows and tall iron fences. Percy frowned as they continued to move closer to the Cloud-top district. Most of the residents here were wealthy enough to have a team of guards providing protection. Just how had an assassin made it this far? An uneasy suspicion started to unfurl in his mind. It seemed it may not only be the means as to this attempt that had led to his removal from Stillben, but also the target.

His confirmation came moments later when the carriage came to a stop outside the high walls that surrounded the Cloud-top district; Seat of the Tal’dorei Council, home to the Sovereign’s Palace and the Ivory Tower.

“We’re here.”

A memory of the last time rose unbidden in Percy’s mind.  Unable to help himself, his eyes cut across to the white marble tower that ascended above the ramparts. No light shone from within, the windows dark wounds in the moonlight’s glow. He half expected to hear that rasping whisper, twisting like smoke through his mind, but no voice emerged as his companion leaned over to unlatch the door. The collar sat cold and inert against his skin as she stepped into the night and beckoned him to follow.

Two of the Tal’dorei guard stood either side of the gate, their bronze armour glinting under the magelights that thrust out the stonework in regular intervals, lighting the entire length of the wall. Eyes unused to the glare after so long in darkness, Percy focused on the flash of blue feathers as he followed the slightly blurry form towards the armed figures. The clashing sound of metal rang out before Percy blinked to see the spears, which had initially moved to block the entrance, sweep back as Vex’ahlia stepped forward and pulled a small leather pouch from her belt. With practiced ease she flicked at the silver clasp holding it shut, the movement causing the cover to flip back and reveal an engraved keystone. She glanced back over her shoulder at him, but before she could ask the question that churned behind her eyes the gates swung open.

As Percy moved to follow her, the guard on the left coughed.

“Murderer.”

Ahead, Vex’ahlia’s shoulders stiffened. Percy hurried his pace to reach her, catching up just in time to stop her from turning round.

“I suppose that answers one of my questions.” His mouth twitched, but couldn’t form the smile. Percy sighed as he glanced around the empty courtyard, aware of the way his eyes skipped over the arched passageway that led to the Ivory Tower. “It’s quieter than I remember.”

“Protocol. At least until the Blades issue an all clear.” Vex’ahlia nodded towards the tree lined avenue at the far end.  “This way.”

They walked in silence, the faint sound of their footsteps drowned out by the breeze that rustled through the leaves. Percy fought back a shiver as the temperature dropped, the light misting in the air hardening into shards of rain which pricked at his skin. Vex’ahlia picked up her pace as they rounded the gentle curve to face the Sovereign’s Palace, the grand stonework and ornate windows stretching across one side of the Petitioner’s Square. A faint shimmer hung in the space before it, the magic barrier revealed by the breaking of water across its surface. Instinctively Percy started to slow, only to hasten forward as Vex’ahlia glanced at him with a frown, her pace unchanging. He felt an answering flare in the collar as the magic of the barrier washed over him, a dull tingle that flashed through his senses before he stepped through to the other side.

His companion slowed at his sharp gasp, seemingly unaffected at she looked back at him.

“Something wrong, my Lord?”

Percy winced as he shook the sensation of pins and needles from his fingers. “I can’t help but feel that that was meant to keep me out.”

Vex’ahlia tapped at the case on her belt. “I have a pass.” She turned and continued towards the palace. “And I usually have a bear with me.”

Percy paused at the words, casually thrown over her shoulder. _A bear?_ Percy pushed up his glasses with a frown, the movement causing his hand to brush against the rough stubble on his cheek. How long _had_ it been since he shaved?

Inside, the palace was a study of tasteful opulence, the elegant lines of the architecture off-set by a collection of the finest crafts the artisans of Exandria could produce.  His attention however was focused more on the snick of a blade being pulled from its sheath as a patch of shadow to the side of the grand hallway moved.

Vex’ahlia slowed and turned to face the Blade recruit moving towards them. Percy fought the futile urge to reach inside himself, the instinct to pull the safety of his magic around him still there even after everything.  Instead he remained where he was, aware of the way that the recruit’s attention never left him.

Vex’ahlia took a small step forward, positioning herself in front of him as she spoke. “The Seeker should have sent word of our arrival.”

His heart crashed against his ribs in the silence before the Blade answered, sliding his sabre back into its scabbard although his hand never lift the hilt.

“There was no mention that you’d not be alone.”

The cloak across Vex’ahlia’s back rippled as she raised her left arm. “I assure you, the matter is well in hand.”

The recruit’s gaze darted back to Percy, homing in on the collar of metal around his neck. Percy saw the moment the Blade realised, the moment his eyes widened in recognition before training kicked in and the efficient mask snapped back into place.

“My mistake. How may I assist you?”

“The attack on Sovereign Uriel,” Percy felt something cold unfurl inside him at the confirmation, so coolly stated as his companion took control of the situation. “I need to know what happened. Can you take us there?”

The Blade’s eyes darted to Percy one last time as he nodded and moved towards the wide staircase that swept down the end of the hall. “Right this way.”

Vex’ahlia glanced back at Percy, the question from earlier hovering behind her eyes as she nodded her head in the direction of the departing recruit. Pushing back at the unease creeping at the base of his neck he fell into step behind her.

“Word came through just over an hour ago to be on alert. Twice the normal guard on duty. We’d just finished securing the district when the attack happened.”

Vex’ahlia gave a small hum of acknowledgement as they made their way up the stairs, their footsteps muffled by the plush carpet that ran down the centre.

“Whoever it was, they were fast. We heard the alarm mere seconds before the attempt. Lucky for us they didn’t do their homework. Otherwise…”

The Blade trailed off as they crested the stairs and turned left down the balcony that curved along the upper storey of the hall. Percy glanced around, his step slowing as he took in the curved scones that ran along the interior. The resulting illumination left few places to hide.  Ahead of him, Vex’ahlia’s pace never faltered as she shadowed the recruit.

They passed beneath an ornate wooden archway, heading into the north wing of the palace. The sound of rain hitting the arched windows facing out onto the Petitioner’s Square broke the silence, a quiet drumming as the storm outside neared. The recruit came to a stop next to another archway, nodding down the short hallway.

“The Empress Salda had an engagement so the Sovereign was alone in his room. So far we’ve been unable to identify how the assailant managed to get through our defences. There was no sign of them when we entered and escorted the Sovereign to safety.”

Vex’ahlia tilted her head to one side, her lip catching between her teeth as she examined their surroundings. With a thoughtful hum she released it, her gaze turning back to their escort.

“Thank you. You may return to your post.”

“By your leave.”

Percy was aware of the way the Blade’s eyes slid to him before he turned and walked away, the distrust by now so familiar a thing that it only dimly registered somewhere in the back of his mind. What had caught his interest was the expression on his companion’s face as she studied him, her eyes narrowed as they ran over his form and back to his face.

“How did you get through? The last time?”

Percy couldn’t help the slight snort that escaped.  “I didn’t. The barrier on the Ivory Tower was already down when I arrived.”

Vex’ahlia hummed again before turning back to look once more around the hallway.

“So how did our assassin?” She mused as she led the way towards the door at the end.

The bed chamber still showed signs of disarray, the heavy silk coverings flung hastily off the feather strewn bed and onto the floor. The remains of the tattered silk pillow showed the force with which the projectile had hit the bed… although it was the one next to it with a head sized indentation.

 _Wrong side,_ Percy noted idly as he studied the scene. _Odd for an attacker to miss._ S _uggests distance may have been the issue._

His eyes tracked left, directly across from the bed as Vex’ahlia moved into the room. There was something wrong with the French windows, their heavy velvet curtains drawn back to frame each archway. Something about the sheer chiffon drapes behind them… about the way they moved…

_Movement._

Realisation crashed into Percy as he saw Vex’ahlia approach the bed.

“He didn’t.”

His frantic grab barely caught her in time, arms wrapping around her slim form and pulling her down, away from the bullet that shattered the glass and grazed across the top of his arm, fire burning across his skin as they hit the ground amidst a rain of goose down and rolled apart.

His back thudded against the reassuring weight of the dressing table, the carved wooden ridges softened by the heavy coat. Above him came a light tinkling sound, and several items fell to the floor, knocked loose by the impact. Something hard and metallic cracked against his temple. Percy blinked back the pain as he saw Vex’ahlia rise into a crouch by the pool of silk on the floor, her eyes wide with surprise.

“What was that?”

Percy grabbed the embossed silver hand mirror that had bounced off his head. Keeping in a crouch, he made his way to the end of the dressing table and leaned out into the spot obscured by the fall of velvet. Carefully he raised the mirror out, adjusting the angle to find the broken window pane. Without the blur of rain against glass Percy could make out the shadows of the night beyond, the decorative metal ridges of rooftops stark against the heavy sky. A sudden flare of lightning streaked through the cloud, the brief flash glinting off something small on the other side of the barrier.

The mirror shattered in his hand as the answering roar of thunder echoed round, masking the sound of the second shot.

He hissed an oath as he rolled back into cover.  “Bad News.”

Across by the foot of the bed, Vex’ahlia let out a muffled curse.  Dimly, beneath the roar of blood in his ears, Percy could feel the thrum of magic in the air. He bit back a groan as the silent ringing of the barrier alarm echoed through the metal round his neck. It seemed their time was up.

“I would estimate we have about five minutes until company arrives.”

“Bloody balls.” Vex’ahlia spat.

Percy sighed as he chanced a glance out the window. “I fear that may be a possibility if your brother is amongst them.”

He could still make out the figure on the rooftop, the small dark form rising against the night sky. From behind him, the increasingly impassioned cursing of his companion died off with a growl of frustration.

“I am not in the mood to deal with Vax. We have to leave. Can you get to the door?”

Percy didn’t look away from the window, his attention caught on the barely visible movement opposite.

 _He’s getting away._ Percy realised as he watched the figure shrink as though bending down. _He’s about to make a run for it._

**_Make a run for it…_ **

He frowned as he glanced down at the curved balcony that ran from the windows to the top of the conservatory roof, panels glinting black in the gathering storm. The drop would be small, but he had no way of judging the strength of the glass below.

**_First to the tower and back again._ **

Memories of racing along the rooftops of Whitestone, his feet sliding on the icy slate as Julius pulled ahead, veering right to avoid Mother’s Sunroom, the more direct but dangerous path…

A choice.

_The feeling of falling…_

He could hear the dull roar of his blood, hammering in his ears.

_…the impact. The crack of the glass._

**_Percival!_ **

_The tremor in his arms as he shakily rose to his feet._

 

Percy made his decision.

“I may have a faster route.”

The glass exploded against his shoulder as he rolled out onto the balcony, the movement carrying him forwards and up into a run as he raced towards the departing figure.

 “Shit.” He heard Vex’ahlia mutter as she jumped out the window after him.

Ahead Percy could see the stone balustrade, the glass rooftop, the shimmer of the barrier now glowing red. He didn’t slow, didn’t turn to check that Vex’ahlia had followed as he reached out, hands skidding over the slick stone before finding purchase and vaulting over it. He heard the creak of glass as he landed, dimly noted the spider web of cracks that stretched out beneath his fingers before he pushed up and continued towards the barrier.

Gods he hoped Vex’ahlia was following.

He braced for impact as he neared the red glow, forcing his pace not to slow as he readied himself for the jump to reach the balcony opposite.

From just behind his shoulder he heard another muttered curse, the magic washed over them and then they were through, Vex’ahlia overtaking him just as they both leapt into the air…

..and landed on the covered tile floor. Percy rolled to a stop against a patch of stone wall, and pushed himself to his feet. Across from him he saw Vex’ahlia doing the same, her gaze snapping to his face as she rose.

“Rooftop.” He said.

Vex’ahlia nodded and reached up to grab the side of the roof, quickly pulling herself up as Percy made to follow, fingers sliding against the rain-slicked tiles until they found their grip.

The sniper’s perch was up on the widow’s walk tucked up against a chimney, its presence betrayed by the bullet casings glinting on the ground. Percy pushed his hair back off his face, using the opportunity to wipe his glasses on the sleeve of his coat as he glanced around the rooftops. A sea of shadows stretched out before him. He started as a hand clamped down on his arm, glancing back to see Vex’ahlia pointing off into the night.

“There!”

 Above them lighting flashed in the sky, the brief glare highlighting the dark shadow leaping onto a garden wall and scurrying across to a nearby balcony.

“Break left,” Vex’ahlia called as she launched forwards in pursuit. “I’ll cover the right.”

Percy sprung into motion, jumping over the metal railing to land on the slanted roof. The rain hastened his slide, a brief miscalculation which he compensated for, adjusting the position of his hand to better push off and out into the night.

He surged through the air, landing with more force than he’d hoped. A clatter on the tiles above and to his right signalled his companion had also bridged the gap. The balcony roof was flatter, allowing him to rise into a sprint as he followed the curve round to the left of the house and dropped down into the alley below.

He let out a frustrated growl as the icy puddle let waves of icy rainwater wash into his boots. Swiftly he scanned around him, looking for any sign of movement amidst the dark and empty streets. From somewhere up ahead a crash rang out and Percy ran towards the sound, pressing into the wall beside him as he reached the end of the building.

The sound of running footsteps echoed from an archway to his left. Quickly, Percy leaned round the corner, his eyes narrowing at the shadowy form running towards an intersecting passageway. Ignoring the sting of the rain against his skin, Percy gave chase, running at full pelt down the alleyway towards the departing figure.

It wasn’t until he reached the end of the alley and glanced right that he realised where he was.

Light blazed from inside the Ivory Tower, spilling out onto the courtyard from each lead lined window, the door open just as he remembered.

She was silhouetted against the glow, stood with her back to him as she surveyed the scene from the end of the passageway.

Shock slammed through Percy, the impact similar to the time he had fallen from the castle roof as a child, breath torn from his lungs as he crashed into ice and snow and stone.

 

The name escaped before Percy realised.

 

“Anna.”

 

It had been so quiet. Barely a whisper.

 

Not that it mattered.

 

It never mattered.

 

The figure in the archway began to turn, duster coat glistening in the rain, the light from behind catching on jet black hair betraying the odd streak of silver.

Percy found himself unable to look away, to even blink, as he stood frozen to the spot, a cold hard chill running deep along his veins.

_Any moment now…_

Any moment and he would see her face.

_That twisted smile…_

He didn’t see the blow coming.

The muffled roar of Bad News misfiring behind him was still not enough warning for the slam of the butt of the gun across the side of his head. Instantly Percy reached inside as he began to fall, reflexively searching for that thrum of magic but finding only the void of the collar. The emptiness tore through him as he hit the ground, dimming his sight as he saw a blurred form move towards him, gun rising in preparation for another swing.

A loud crash rang out as a slate roof tile shattered against the figure’s shoulder, spinning his attacker round and causing the gun to fall to the ground. There was a brief cry of pain and Percy caught a glimpse of a pale face with dark haunted eyes, peering out from behind the soaked strands of short blond hair. The youth scrabbled to his feet and darted past, jumping to grab onto a nearby porch roof and swing himself up as Percy struggled to rise. Vex’ahlia landed on the ground across from him, another tile in her free hand as she rose and took aim. The tile flew true and shattered across the departing figure’s head, causing him to crumple. Percy watched as the limp form slid off the roof and behind the wall of a garden opposite.

Vex’ahlia let out a soft satisfied laugh before she turned and reached out a hand, helping to pull Percy upright.

“Surprised he got the drop on you, Lord de Rolo.”

Percy winced as his head throbbed. Reaching up he removed his glasses as he closed his eyes and rubbed his aching temple. “I fear my attention was distracted for a moment.”

He could feel her frown. Heard the shift as she stepped closer, the light teasing note dropping from her voice.

“Did you see something?”

“Did I… ?No.” Percy shook his head decisively, ignoring the answering flare of pain as he replaced his glasses. He let out a breath then opened his eyes and faced her, forcing himself not to react to the expression on her face.

“No.” He tried again, the words only slightly more convincing.

Percy glanced back down the passageway.

Towards the empty courtyard.

The dark, closed door of the Ivory Tower.

The collar was an ice cold weight around his neck.

He let out a sigh.  

“Nothing but smoke and shadows.”

Vex’ahlia pursed her lips as her eyes narrowed. She made a noise of displeasure as she moved past him and jumped up to scale the garden wall. Percy shook his head, trying to dislodge the sodden strands of hair that stuck to his glasses.  Another low rumble of thunder echoed round, highlighting the futility of the gesture amidst the hammering rain.

From the top of the wall came a curse.

“Damn it.”

Percy glanced over as Vex’ahlia dropped back down and walked over, her form shimmering slightly from the run of water against the lenses of his glasses.

“He’s gone.”

Percy hissed in frustration and stepped forward, ready to restart the chase only to find his movement blocked as Vex’ahlia shifted in front of him and grabbed at his arm.

“You’re hurt.”

Percy shook her hand free, gritting his teeth against the answering flare of pain as he tried to move past her.

“It’s nothing.”

She stopped him again, hand resting against his chest.

“It’s not nothing. You’re bleeding.”

Her hand was so warm… For a moment Percy’s vision swam as the adrenaline left his body, the urge to lean in racing through his muscles…

Percy exhaled and forced himself to step back. The cold rushed back through him, giving him the necessary jolt to regain his senses.

“You could always let me heal myself,” he suggested. “It would only take a moment.”

“He’s gone. And in this storm he’ll be impossible to follow.”

The warmth was back, this time wrapping around his right forearm.  Percy couldn’t help but look down at the slender hand resting there.

“Come on, my Lord. I’ll even let you have first crack at the hot water.”

The hand tugged and Percy followed. Beside him, Vex’ahlia let out a long, drawn-out groan. “Urgh, indoor plumbing. It’s been too long.”

Percy let out a quiet laugh as a smile began to stretch across his lips. “Yes. It has.”

The smile he got in response was blinding. “Right this way, my Lord.”

 

*

 

The house had been surprisingly unassuming. The small, blonde woman who had opened the door and hastily ushered him up the stairs and into a bathroom, equally so.

Pike, as she had been introduced, had been a flurry of warmth and gentle concern as she took in his bedraggled state, muttering something about finding supplies as she had closed the door behind him.

The warmth and humidity from the bath had already caused the mirrors to fog and Percy wasted no time in divesting himself of his cold wet clothing and stepping in.

Percy let out a sigh as he sank into the water, the heat causing a tingling numbness over his body. The smell of citrus and pine clung to the steam that hung in the air, with something else; warm and spicy, more a sensation than a scent, chasing away the last few memories of the cold damp of Stillben.

Percy inhaled deeply, the stench of mildew and despair finally erased.

He was out.

He reached up to push his damp hair away from his face and realised his hands were shaking. Quickly he thrust them under the water, the heat stinging for a moment before soothing, loosening the tension.

He was out.

Away from Stillben, from Tylieri, from the dark cold cell…

_…the whispers in the shadows._

Slowly he raised his hand and allowed the tips of his fingers to brush across the metal round his neck.

Six years.

For six whole years he’d done everything in his power to be free of the collar, to destroy it and everything involved in its creation…

Percy snatched his fingers back, curling them into a fist.

 _No._ He told himself. _It doesn’t matter. All that is matters is I’m out._

His magic might not be his own, but his mind… his mind was free. The price was acceptable for now.

He lay there in the silence until the water started to cool around him. He had just made use of the thick towels thoughtfully provided by his host when there was a knock at the door.

“My Lord?”

“Just a moment.” Percy called as he hastily secured the towel around himself.

He opened the door to see Pike’s face just barely visible over the stack of clothing in her arms.

“Here. Doesn’t seem much point in getting warm if you don’t have something dry afterwards.”

Percy’s hands closed around the offered garments, his fingers sinking deeply into the thick, fleecy fabric.

“I… thank you. That is most thoughtful of you.”

Pike smiled as she shrugged off the praise. “Might as well give me your old stuff. Vex’ll probably want to take a look at that arm. She’s on her way up now. In case you want to, you know…”

Pike trailed off and fixed her eyes pointedly on towel draped round Percy’s hips. He blinked as he realised his current state of undress, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Ah. Yes. Of course.”

He murmured his thanks again as he closed the door and quickly dressed. The simple clothing was warm but swamped him, making him wonder at the size of the original owner.

“The man must be some sort of giant…” he muttered as he took in the proportions. With a bit of creative tucking and rolling however, he managed to get the garments to more or less fit. He had just moved across to the mirror, allowing the wide neck of the tunic to fall open across his shoulder so he could assess the wound on his arm when another knock sounded at the door.

“Are you decent in there, Lord de Rolo? I’m here to look at your arm.”

Percy let out a snort as his eyes traced the sluggishly bleeding cut. “You may enter if you wish, but I fear you’ve had a wasted journey.”

He was still appraising the injury as the reflected door swung open and Vex’ahlia entered, a small first aid kit tucked beneath her arm. He saw her reflection freeze as her eyes met his in the mirror.

Percy turned to face her, shrugging off the concern in her expression.

“Just a graze. A simple bandage will suffice.”

Vex’ahlia’s eyebrow rose as her grip around the first aid kit tightened.

“That needs stitches.”

Percy snorted. “A bandage will be quite sufficient. It never reached the muscle.”

Vex’ahlia’s eyes narrowed.  “It needs stitches.”

“I assure you,” Percy began, “that’s not necessary-”

She cut him off.

“My Lord. You are currently in my care which means that I am responsible for your well being.” Vex’ahlia sniffed as she walked forwards and set the kit down on the counter. “Just look away if the needle scares you.”

Percy blinked.

“If the… “He trailed off and laughed incredulously, making a show of taking a seat on a nearby stool. “Very well. It would be churlish of me to argue.”

“Quite.” She said, mollified.

Percy couldn’t quite hide the smile tugging at his lips as Vex’ahlia quickly withdrew her supplies and got to work cleaning the wound with single minded intent. There was something oddly charming about the way she carefully applied salve, almost as though she was dealing with something delicate and fragile.

Something breakable.

He let out soft laugh and instantly Vex’ahlia’s head snapped up, concern in her eyes as the needle she was using froze.

“Does that hurt?”

Percy shook his head with a smile and he was gratified to see her lips twitch in response. She rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention back to the small neat stitches.

“You should be more careful in the future, Lord de Rolo,” She teased. “Otherwise people may think there’s some truth to your crazed reputation.”

“Mmmm. The Mad Lord de Rolo.” Percy let out a laugh as Vex’ahlia snorted, the movement causing her to briefly drop the needle.

“I’ve surprised you.” He noted with delight as she quickly finished tying off the knot and reached for a bandage.

“By failing to live up to your notoriety? I’ll get over it.” She grinned as she tucked in the end securely. “Lunacy is terribly passé.”

Percy shrugged back into his shirt as Vex’ahlia began to gather up her supplies.

“I have other names.”

Her hands paused in their movement.

“I know.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, resting her hands down on the counter. “Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rollo the third.”

Vex'ahlia's eyes opened as she glanced over at him and arched an eyebrow. “Quite a mouthful.”

“Call me Percy.” He said impulsively.

A smile bloomed across her face and Percy felt something warm respond inside him.

“Vex.” She said as she held out her hand.

His fingers had just closed around hers when a loud slam echoed through the house, the angry shout following mere seconds behind.

“Vex’ahlia! Come down here and face me, dammit. VEX’AHLIA!”

Vex pulled away with a startled curse as the door to the bathroom cracked open, Pike’s worried face only just coming into view before Vex’ahlia reached her.

“I’m on it, Pike. I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine, just go.”

Vex disappeared into the hallway amidst a stream of muttered curses. Percy found himself on his feet, the question only beginning to form as he moved towards Pike and she quickly shushed him.

“Be quiet! I can’t hear what they’re saying.”

Frowning, Percy joined the shorter woman at the door where the raised angry voices below could be heard.

“-trinket to protect you.”

“You’re right. I don’t. I don’t need anything or anyone but me.”

“That’s not what I’m saying-”

“I know what you’re saying, Vax. You’ve been saying it for long enough.”

“So why won’t you just listen for once?”

“It’s not that I don’t listen. It’s that I don’t agree.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you’d seen what I’ve seen.”

“Same, brother. Same.”

“Dammit Vex’ahlia, this isn’t some society function or schoolroom. This is life and death-”

“I think you should leave now.”

“Vex’ahlia…”

“Go.”

Percy and Pike quickly jumped back from the doorway as footsteps sounded on the stairs. The tension seemed to radiate off of Vex’ahlia as she ascended into view, her lips pressed tightly together. Pike let out a quiet sigh as she walked towards her, the pair exchanging a look before Pike nodded and disappeared down the stairs. Vex watched her go for a moment before she tilted her head back and released a deep sigh.

Percy felt himself shift uncomfortably in the doorway, unsure of what action to take when she inhaled and turned back towards him, a contrite expression on her face.

“I apologise for my brother, my Lord.”

Percy’s lips twitched as she walked towards him.

“I thought we’d agreed to forgo the titles?” He admonished gently.

Vex rolled her eyes as a real smile tugged at her mouth.

“Percy.” She said with deliberate enunciation.

He smiled back as he pushed away from the doorframe.

“Let’s also leave the unnecessary apologies behind us too. I am well aware of the effect I seem to have on your brother, especially when emotions are running high.”

“Thank you.”

Percy shrugged. “Don’t mention it.”

Vex arched an eyebrow as she cocked her head. “You pushed me out the way of an attack. It deserves mentioning.”

“I seem to recall you returning the favour shortly afterwards. I rather think that makes us even, don’t you?”

She rolled her eyes in response before letting out a deep groan and spinning to lean against the wall.

“Urgh. This is so not how I saw my night going. All that effort for a whole bag of nothing.”

“On the contrary, I feel we were more productive than you’re giving us credit for. We determined the means of attack, recovered the weapon used by the assassin and you managed to injure him as he made his escape.” Percy paused to remove his glasses and polish the watermarks from the surface. “All without incident.”

Vex’ahlia pulled a face and looked pointedly at Percy’s arm. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he pretended not to notice.

“It just feels so…” Vex’ahlia exhaled noisily as she waved her hand around in frustration. “I mean, you’ve got a weapon which could easily take out your target while he’s moving through the town, why wait until he’s behind a barrier you can’t get through? It all seems so pointless.”

“Unless his death wasn’t the point.” Percy mused.

Vex frowned as she glanced over at him.

He shrugged.

“You said it yourself. If the objective was to kill the Sovereign, there were better times to do it. Maybe this wasn’t an assassination attempt.”

Her eyes widened with understanding as she reached the same conclusion.

“It was a distraction.”

Percy nodded then frowned as a new question rose in his mind. “But to what end?”

Vex’ahlia grinned.

“Let’s find out.”


End file.
